Tribute to my beloved
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: kakashi's thoughts for his old comrade. This little one-shot is for Kakashi's birthday! I hope you like it! I don't own Naruto! Kakashi x Obito tell me what you think!


**Hey guys, this is a one-shot for Kakashi's birthday. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did; it would be full of yaoi! XD**

**Written by: nefeli soulbender**

_**Tribute to my beloved**_

Today just as any day, I walk down the road to the village's graveyard, where the statue for those who died in action stood. I stood there for more than ten minutes, staring at his name. No matter how many years have passed, I'll never forget about him; Uchiha Obito.

He has always been the one that helped me, during my childhood. I was used to depend only on myself, but he came and changed my world. He always smiled, true smiles, not those fake ones people make when they pretend to be happy. I never was, but I never faked being.

I let next to the grave, some flowers that I bought from the Yamanaka Shop this morning. Ino smiled at me saying that those flowers were for a girl I like. You could say that. Obito has always been more beautiful that any girl. I once used to believe that beauty is an Uchiha thing, but through the years, I changed my mind. Of course, every Uchiha is handsome, but Obito had something no one can reach; astonishing smile, sparkling eyes, oval face, spiky raven hair and a cheerful personality.

When I look at Sasuke, I see him; the look very much alike. But Sasuke is not Obito. Naruto resembles Obito's personality; I guess that's why I haven't killed the blonde yet. Those two help me nowadays to forget what I lost. That's my team; oh yes, there is also Sakura. Sakura is just like Rin. Obito would really like her.

I still remember, Rin having a crush on me, while Obito had a crush one her! It was amusing watching him huff and puff because he wasn't me. I liked to see him pout on a corner, being jealous of me. How little he knew.

If only he saw how great he was and how he made my heart pound when he stared at me; he would have changed his mind. He always thought that I was better, but he was the one that could control me with a word. He has always been so naïve that he never noticed my flustered face every time we bathed on a river together, during a mission. He never noticed, me sweating in agony and worry, every time he was in danger.

He was so blind that he never saw past through my stare. It was never one of hatred; it was a well masked look of adoration and longing. My pride never let me tell him how I really feel, not even before he; passed away. I always thought that I would cause him trouble, make him upset or even make me hate me even more that he already did. I guess I didn't want to lose that weird friendship we had.

Now, I really do regret it; I miss him.

I slowly walked back to the training fields. Today's my birthday and I never cared, but after Obito gave me his eye as a goodbye present; I thought it was worth remembering. So, my birthday became his death's anniversary. How ironic; my first present from him, was my last one too.

I reached the training fields where my students waited for me.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! You are late again!" My loud mouthed blonde student complained.

"I helped an old lady cross the road, that's why I'm late." I lied.

"You always say that! Whatever!"

I never liked to be late, but I guess, since Obito died, I should keep his excuses alive.

I took out my icha icha paradise and started to read; another habit that reminded me of him. I still remember his flushed face when I caught him reading this book. He was underage and is was unthinkable for a kid to read this kind of stuff, being an Uchiha, only made it worse.

He begged me not to tell anyone, and ever since we promised to read it together. He never questioned why; he was glad that I wouldn't open my mouth.

Oh, yes. Icha Icha became my excuse to go to his house and pretend we studied. Nice times, I must say. This pervert book, helped me get close to him.

Once, we even slept together; on his bed. I know it doesn't sound so exciting, but for a thirteen year old, holding the one that he had a crush on, was a big deal. That night I even got to steal a kiss.

His lips were so sweet and soft, I still brings shivers up my spine when I remember them. Even though I never admitted it out loud, Obito was and still is my first love.

Even if I never showed it, I always cared.

Even if I always overpowered him; I was trying to hide my true feelings.

Even if I snapped at him and made him look stupid, I was actually proud that he stood up at me and for his bravery.

Even if I am late; this is still a tribute to my beloved.


End file.
